dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Grimlock
Grimlock (グリムロック, Gurimurokku), is a fictional character and protagonists of the DC series. He is a wild card among the Autobots. Huge and powerful, he's also ego-maniacal, headstrong, impatient, willful and reckless. He views Optimus Prime as a weak leader, too afraid to make the tough calls and act on instinct. As such Grimlock is more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. He transforms into a Tyrannosaurus rex, a powerful form that's essentially a wrecking ball on two legs. His one obvious redeeming feature is his attachment to his team. It’s not the subtlest alternate mode around, but Grimlock isn't one for subtlety. As leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, he has gathered together a group of similar minded individuals he would do anything for. Together they handle the jobs the Autobots don't have the stomach for. Grimlock's what you might call a 'bot of action; he has little patience for complicated strategies and prefers to think of plans on the fly. Unfortunately this was at the cost of his intelligence. Of course, his usual solution to any given problem is simply to pummel it into oblivion. He’s not a particularly skilled fighter, eschewing guns and blasters in favour of melee weaponry or simply his own fists, but when you’re a heavy-hitting Dinobot, sheer force is really all you need to get the job done. Grimlock’s fights involve a lot of collateral damage, which has sometimes created more problems than it solves. Even so, his Autobot teammates recognize that the myriad advantages of having a robotic dinosaur on their side outweigh the downsides. During the fight with Megatron on Animatron, Grimlock became the core, and has gained the ability to combine with his fellow Dinobots to form the gestalt form known as Volcanicus, who has the more monstrous might than his sum up parts. "No one controls '''GRIMLOCK!'" :—Grimlock. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Gregg Berger (English), Takurō Kitagawa (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Korean), Gernot Duda (German), Jacques Ferrière (French), Not Known (Finnish), Jorge García (Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Edgar Fruitier (Canadian French), Not Known (American Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (Beast Mode sound effect): Frank Welker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (American Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Grimlock is known for not following orders or trusting in Optimus Prime's ability to be an effective leader. As the leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Grimlock enjoys smashing things first and asking questions later. Due to Shockwave's experiments, Grimlock has been left with a malfunctioning voice processor and an alt-mode inspired by a distant primitive world. Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode Once he had a veichle mode of a Cybertronian tank, but after being experimented by Shockwave, Grimlock was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex). * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: N/A * Body Color: * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Grimlock-1424864.png|Grimlock's beast mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Lugnut ** Soundwave ** Lockdown ** Starscream Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Grimlock Wikipedia * Grimlock Transformers Database * Grimlock TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Dinobots Category:DC Universe Characters